This conference will assemble a group of leading authorities who will address one of the most important, unresolved problems relevant to the diagnosis and treatment of prostate cancer, i.e. the distinction of latent versus early (microscopic), biologically active lesions confined to the prostate. Physicians today are confronted with this dilemma on an ever increasing basis. Thus there is a timely need for a conference designed to address this clinical issue from a broad, multidisciplinary range of basic and applied perspectives. To fully address this subject, basic and clinical investigators will be afforded the opportunity to exchange new data, technology and ideas in both formal and informal settings. Established experts in cell and molecular biology, molecular genetics and cytogenetics, immunology, pathology and urology will convene for 3 days for presentations, poster sessions and discussion of topics relevant to this subject. In addition, post-doctoral scientists as well as other investigators new to the field of prostate cancer research will be invited to apply to participate in the program. The conference will be organized around three overview lectures and five ensuing sessions on the genetics of prostate cancer, early detection, molecular and cellular markers, regulation of growth and gene expression, and new models. An equal amount of time will be allotted to the formal presentations, the question/answer periods and panel discussions. The panel discussions will be open to and inclusive of all conference participants, and will summarize and integrate new information as well as address questions and controversial issues, all of which will be published in a conference report. The goals of the conference will be to: 1) Encourage multidisciplinary analysis of current data relevant to the early diagnosis ,of latent versus biologically active prostate cancer. 2) To identify research opportunities, approaches and resources needed to further characterize and diagnose these lesions clinically. 3) To promote research and encourage collaborative studies which will focus diversified expertise and resources on specific aspects relevant to these lesions. 4) To encourage young and established investigators to focus their research endeavors on prostate cancer by defining unresolved basic and clinical issues and discussing approaches of investigation. 5) To publish a summary of the conference in an appropriate journal.